


Band Trip!

by MaynardYard



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey?, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Band Trip!, High School AU, Innocent Tyler, Lots of drama, M/M, Roughly based off past experiences, Sexual Tension, im just having fun the plot might change completely idk, will add tags if necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaynardYard/pseuds/MaynardYard
Summary: Tyler Joseph was friendless and was shy, and yet he had decided to agree on going on a five day band trip, with a bunch of people he doesn't really know, to a place he hadn't been before.Things were going to go great.(Prepare for a roller coaster;)





	Band Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a new day btw, which means extremely long chapters. :)  
> I will change the tags each chapter cause I don't have a nailed down plan. This is for fun!!!  
> Anyways this is loosely based off past experiences, that I think would fit great with a fic

DAY ONE

"Any instruments larger than an alto saxophone can be loaded on to the bus! And yes, that includes the saxophones! Percussion should be loaded first! And careful with that bass Brendon!" Mr Johnson, the band teacher, yelled over the chatter of all the band and choir kids who all gathered around the big greyhound bus. 

Tyler struggled to make his way out of the crowd, dodging and twisting his way out. The sixteen year old ended up beside a tree, which was small and very much like all the other trees that lined the sidewalk in front of the school. He sat at the base of the tree, and wondered why he had even bothered coming to the trip. 

He was supposed to perform and do workshops somewhere north of Ohio for the Music Festival with the rest of the band and choir kids. Unfortunately, Tyler had been at the school for about three months and not made any friends, and barely knew anyone.  
It's only a week Tyler. You can survive a single week, He thought to himself.

The boy glanced around, and his eyes landed on Joshua Dun and a blonde girl (whose name could've been Katy?), making out behind a tree that was much like the one he sat beside. His hands gripped her ass, and the girl seemed to have her hands wrapped around his neck as he kissed her collarbone. 

And then the most unbelievable thing happened. Joshua freaking Dun looked up and over at Tyler, and freaking winked at him. Heat rose to Tyler's cheeks and Tyler could feel his mouth go dry. He quickly looked away and to his relief, the band teacher was telling people to load onto the bus. 

Tyler forced himself not to look back, and walked himself into the bus, trying not to make eye contact as he made his way to the very back of the bus. He dropped his duffle bag, which held everything he needed. Despite leaving an entire week, Tyler had decided to pack light, so light, that he could fit everything into a small duffle bag that he held tightly in his hands. 

It's only a five hour bus ride. You'll be fine! Tyler repeated in his head. He checked his watch, and it read 8:58am. If they left at 9, they would make it by 2 o'clock.  
No one sat next to Tyler, and the boy closed his eyes as the bus started moving. Things would be great.

|•/

Things were not great, and the traffic turned out to be terrible. Tyler had been able to sleep through most of the trip, however, he had been woken by all the choir kids having a sing-off. He could hear someone singing toxic in falsetto, and he could almost picture Brendon Urie, the undeniably loudest person in the bus.  
To make things worse, rain had started to pour down, and Tyler could hear thunder crackling. Flickers of light danced over the treetops, which made the boy feel very far from home. Tyler glanced at his watch again, 5:42pm. At least the bus was moving. Traffic was ultimately the worst.

At long last, the bus slowed down as it reached the town in which the festival was hosted. The rain smudged the windows, and he couldn't read any of the signs on the road.  
"Finally," Tyler groaned, biting his lip. His back was stiff and he was done with siting on the stupid bus. 

When everyone had unloaded the instruments, had been given the keys to their rooms and room numbers, and given a big speech by Mr. Johnson about something that Tyler was too tired to give a crap about. Tyler just nodded his head and headed to his room as fast as he could. 

His room happened to be at the top floor and at the farthest end of the large hotel. And when he had finally made it, he was not the first one to get there. Tyler was faced by no other than Joshua Dun. Fuck.  
No one spoke, it was just Tyler staring at Josh, and Josh staring at Tyler. 

"Uh, I'm Tyler, hi," The singer tried to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"I'm Josh," The other boy smiled, and Tyler felt the tension ebb away and replaced with something else. "Cool," Tyler smiled, not sure of what else to say. He turned away and walked farther into the hotel room, checking out every room. 

He found two main sections of the hotel room. On the right side, there was the bigger bathroom, the living room/dining room/kitchen area, and a bedroom with a queen sized bed. The left side was a bedroom with two twin beds and a bathroom.  
Each section had it's own door, along with the main door that lead out into the hallway. It was all very confusing to figure out.

By the time he returned from the looking around, two other boys had arrived. Tyler knew who one of them was, because who didn't know Brendon. The other boy had shaggy black hair and a rounded face, and looked intimidating.  
"Um, hi, I'm Tyler," He waved at the two other people.  
"We know who you are, Josh kindly informed us," Brendon smiled at him, but it was hard to tell if it was genuine or not.  
"I'm Brendon, Urie of course, and this is Gerard. He doesn't talk that much but he's legit."  
Gerard hummed his agreement.

Josh got up from where he had been sitting at the table.  
"So who's gonna sleep where?" He asked, running a hand through his dandelion coloured hair.  
"I call dibs on my own bed!" Brendon sang in an extremely high octave.  
"Okay Bren," Josh laughed. It was a great sound, and Tyler swore he could listen to Josh laugh all day. 

Focus Tyler, goddamnit. He's straight, you saw him kiss that girl, and you're straight too! Don't let the family down! What his family didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, it's not like anything would ever happen. His luck would never let him. 

"So that leaves me and Tyler to the queen bed," Josh finished talking as Tyler jolts out of his thoughts.  
Oh boy, this was going to be a long week.

|•/

Everyone except the band teacher, Mr Johnson, is waiting in the lobby, because apparently there was a welcoming kind of event, that started at 8pm until 9pm. Lights out was 11 though, so Tyler didn't really mind. As long has he could have some time to himself.

His eyes traveled, looking for anything to set him out of his boredom. He saw Josh, talking to Brendon and some other people he didn't know. Tyler had time, and he gazed over at the boy. He had really nice smile, rounded lips, and his eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

Tyler didn't stop thinking about Josh until they arrived at the other hotel for the welcoming event. Most of which Tyler zoned out. Josh happened to sit right beside him. 

About five minute into the performance he felt a pressure on his leg, and looked to see Josh's hand on his lower thigh. Josh was looking straight ahead, as if nothing else was happening. Tyler tensed, as Josh started moving his hand higher up Tyler's thigh, slowly, teasingly, almost.  
A small sound escaped his lips as Josh's hand moved towards his crotch, and Tyler's breath hitched. It was an applause that saved him, concluding the presentation. Before he stood up, Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, sending shivers up his spine.  
"I'll see you tonight, babe."  
And then he was gone, and Tyler had no choice to follow the rest of his group.

|•/

As soon as Tyler had ran through the village, climbed the stairs as quick as he could, and entered his room, he ran straight for the bathroom. He needed to be alone and he needed to process what had just happened.  
Was Josh gay? Or was he just making fun of him, because he was an easy target with no friends? Sexuality and sex had never really been taught to him, it was "wait until marriage" from his parents or what he saw online, which seemed far from accurate. He had heard of the term gay, but he didn't fully understand it, because everyone asked him if he had a girlfriend, and it seemed that every relationship was between a man and a women.  
And now Josh, a person he barely knew was making him feel things. The tingly, nervous kind. The kind of feelings that made his chest feel like it would burst. Was Tyler gay too? He had dated a girl once, but she had moved away within a year.  
What did that make him?  
Tyler sighed and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, and texted his mother.  
Tyler: What does being gay mean?  
His mother responded quite quickly.  
Mom: Being gay is when a man likes a man. It's very... hard for the family of someone who is gay because being... different isn't a good thing. Is everything okay?  
Tyler: Yea, everything's great. I have to go, love you  
Mom: Take care, sweetie. Love you too.  
Tyler sighed again, and decided to be wary of Josh. Tyler was not gay, and Josh was being weird. That's what's happening. He told himself before leaving the bathroom, where he almost ran into Josh. His luck was spectacular.  
"Listen, uh, Josh, I'm not gay, so um, whatever happened was... weird," Tyler stuttered slightly, feeling intimidated as the other boy's mocha eyes started intently at him. "Liking boys is weird, and gross, and... wrong. You should know better."  
Josh's face was expressionless, and Tyler bit his lip out of habit.  
Josh stepped forward, and Tyler took a small step back into the bathroom.  
"With that attitude, I think you'll find your time here very, what's the word, oh yea, difficult," Josh told him calmly. "Sorry to spoil your homophobic lifestyle."  
Tyler didn't know what to say, and the next thing he said slipped out of his mouth.  
"Fag." It was a word he had heard people use towards people who were gay. Many people had used that word towards Tyler, in fact. He regretted it as soon as he said it.  
Josh pushed Tyler to the wall of the bathroom, glaring at him angrily.  
"Don't EVER use that word, okay?" The drummer was near to yelling, and Tyler was pretty sure Gerard and Brendon heard Josh from the other room.  
"Now get out!"  
Tyler hurried out of the room and walked into the kitchen, feeling guilty.  
"What was that all about?" Gerard asked from the couch, where he sat with a sketchbook in hand.  
"Nothing. I just said something stupid," Tyler muttered.  
"Sucks, you have to sleep with him," Brendon hummed.  
"That's helpful," Tyler glared at him, but couldn't keep the expression. Brendon was just naturally funny. And hot. No, Tyler. Check yourself. You. Are. Straight.  
"I'm going to sleep," Tyler grumbled.  
"What? Already! It's only 11:03!" Brendon exclaimed. "That's just wrong dude! Besides I invited some of my friends over, they should be here any minute."  
"What!? But lights out was at 11:00, aren't the chaperones coming to check we're all going to bed," Tyler did not want to talk to new people, in fact, he didn't trust his own mouth. He was too tired.  
"Come on," Brendon dragged onto the end of his sentence. "Please Tyler, pretty pretty please! I'll suck your dick."  
Tyler's face flushed, and felt heat rising to his cheeks.  
"Fine."  
"To which? Or both. I can do that," Brendon winked as he spoke in a tone that made Tyler feel extremely turned on.  
"No, I mean yes, but.. uh..." Tyler stuttered.  
Gerard coughed, trying to suppress laughing. Brendon on the other hand, walked right up to Tyler and grinned evilly.  
"Follow me," the taller boy grabbed Tyler's hand and lead him to the room that Tyler and Josh were meant to share. Brendon closed the door, muffling Gerard's laughter.  
Brendon kissed Tyler on the lips, lightly at first, then drawing back a second before kissing Tyler again. Tyler didn't kiss him back, he just stood, not sure what to do.  
"What the-" Tyler jolted back as the door that lead to the bathroom opened, revealing a very surprised Josh.  
"I, I can explain!" Tyler rushed.  
"Not gay! So what is Brendon then, not a boy? Cause that's pretty fucking gay!" Josh yelled.  
Brendon just started laughing, then started to leave.  
"I'll let you figure this out," he laughed and left, most likely to tell Gerard what happened.  
Josh didn't say anything he just sat on the bed. The singer tentatively sat beside him.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said. It was stupid and rude and I didn't have any right to say what I said. I'm sorry, truly," Tyler explained after a few seconds of silence. "But I'm not gay, alright, I've dated a girl before."  
"Okay then," Josh sighed. "I forgive you. Let's just, forget that all happen."  
The two talked and talked for hours after, forgetting there was other people over. It was just them, learning about each other. They talked about movies, what they wanted to be, music, etc, until they both feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think I will be continuing this but if I do it won't be updated for a while, sorry!


End file.
